Field of Flowers
by Hadican
Summary: In which the battle for humanity takes both Yu and Mika to an unusually beautiful place. One Shot. Mentions of previous fic, Taste.


**Author's Note:** Look I wrote a thing. Characters will probably appear OoC so be warned. Also takes place after my previous fic Taste but it is uncertain how long it's been since those events. This took me entirely too long to write...

* * *

He accidently bites the inside of his cheek and blood floods his mouth just as he tumbles down the side of a steep incline. To make matters worse he has what should have been an easy kill suction-cupped to his back like some sort of leech, and the thing is _biting_ , the bastard. Now that he thinks about it leeches and vampires aren't so different, both suck blood-

Those thoughts get knocked out of his head, literally, seconds later courteous of a poorly placed rock.

Today has not been his day.

Usually he would boast at not getting so easily tripped up by such easy prey, progiters were a different matter entirely, but an underling? He was losing his touch, but if he was being honest this wasn't the first time he had screwed up with what should have been an easy target.

Flashes of a concealed location and being pressed into the dirt by a being far stronger than himself greeted him. The image follows with the feeling rather than the image of a tongue passing over his bloodied wound. Instead of feeling embarrassment at the predicament he had found himself in back then he was more or less just frustrated that he hadn't been able to bring Mika back with him after the whole debacle.

Things had gotten complicated and the two had split up.

Now explaining _how_ his wound had been cleaned to his friends had been the embarrassing part. Everybody pretty well teased him about it, especially Shinoa. About the only one who had given him a break was Yoichi. The brunette had just given him a curious and rather confused look before accepting that the events that Yu said happened where the true events and didn't make up silly conspiracies like _some_ people.

Sometimes he feels like Yoichi is the only one on his side when the teasing starts.

Finally his body comes to a stop at the bottom of the incline and he takes a minute to groan in pain. At least he's still alive and as he looks up he smirks. Looks like the blood sucker didn't take the tumble too well either. It is laying splayed out and quite dazed itself not much farther up the incline. Must have knocked its brains around too.

Slowly rising to his feet he retrieves his blade and limps towards the creature which is just beginning to right itself. Not wasting any more time he quickly finishes the job and decides that getting up the incline is his next mission. He needs to get back to exterminating blood suckers after all.

A sudden tremor from somewhere else on the battle field pitches him forwards, and once more he is tumbling down the incline. He tries in vain to stab his sword into the unstable ground. A curse leaves his throat as he begins to go over the edge. If he could just get his legs to work-

He bites his tongue again and a curse finally leaves his throat.

"Yu!" he wants to laugh at the blonde's perfect timing, and watches as Mika makes his way over to him, a worried expression on his face. The blond worries too much. He's really becoming a mother hen, but Yu chalks that up to their time in the orphanage being partially responsible. Mika certainly took his job as being the oldest and therefore the leader of their family quite seriously. Though back then he had always done it with a laidback air about him, even after they had been captured by the vampires. Yu was never one to really show as much...affection, he had cared for their ragtag family of course, but he just never realized how much until everyone had been killed.

Now Mika always looks at him with fearful eyes, as if he will be ripped away from the vampire by some diabolic force. His mouth grows into a grim line. Between the humans and vampires wanting a piece of him and his genetics it isn't unreasonable for Mika to worry. Those reasons were why Yu also worries for the blonde. They are both nothing but pawns in this and even if Yu still doesn't know everything about what they want to accomplish he knows that it won't end well for anyone involved...That includes his friends in the army.

Just as the blonde vampire reaches the raven haired teen's side another tremor-far bigger this time-wracks the whole area. A resounding crack echoes and he grits his teeth.

He feels hands on his shoulders and before he knows it he's being cradled by Mika. He tsks at being treated like an infant, but lets it go for the time being. Dignity has no place when one's life was on the line, okay, it did sometimes, but here he can throw that away if it means getting away from this drop off.

Another poorly placed tremor rocks the landscape and the ground underneath them finally lets go.

Mika curses and Yu knows that isn't a good sign. The arms around him tighten as they go careening down the side of the cliff and he knows despite Mika's best efforts that this is going to end up hurting them both.

What felt like hours, but could have only been a few seconds the two crash far below the area they had been. Mika takes the brunt of the impact and part of Yu wants to hit him for that. He quickly rolls off of the blonde and begins to look him over for injuries.

"Still alive?" he asks, and the blonde has certainly knocked some sense out of himself if that glazed over look is any indication. There is a nod and he sighs.

The teen goes to get up, but his leg bends violently underneath him. He curses as he sinks to the ground.

"Damn it," he mutters as he tries to put some weight on the now useless appendage. He might be able to limp around, but battling seems out of the question, even if he still really wants to get back to cutting up some blood suckers.

Mika shuffles closer from his peripheral vision.

"May I take a look?" he asks gently, and Yu looks towards him before he nods. His pant leg is pulled upwards and as he sees the purple bruising already forming on his ankle and he knows that it isn't a good sign. Mika confirms a few seconds later what he is dreading to hear. "I believe it is broken..."

"You've got to be kidding me," he moans, frustration evident in his voice. This is just perfect...He really wants to punch something, but decides to look Mika over for any injuries. For being the one to take the brunt of the impact he looks alright on the surface. "You sure you're okay?"

"Far better than you," Mika says, a regretful tone in his voice.

"At least someone isn't hobbled," Yu reminds him. "We'll be able to get out of here then...I think."

It is then that another tremendous tremor rocks the foundation of the earth they are currently resting on. Yu curses as the blonde scoops him up again, and his leg gets jostled around. Which isn't the most pleasant feeling. The two are headed for who knows where as the rest of the building above them comes crashing to the earth.

A cloud of dust erupts from the remains and sweeps across the ground, swallowing up everything in its path. Mika is moving at a pretty good tilt, so as Yu glances back at the ever approaching cloud of dust, and who knows what other types of suffocating material, he figures they'll probably make it out of this without getting that in their lungs. Probably.

There is a resounding snap from beneath the duo and both glance down in time to watch as one of Mika's leg gets swallowed by the earth. It is now that a sink hole expands beneath them like a giant maw of some beast with the full intention of dragging both beneath the surface.

Mika can't stop it either. His other leg quickly joins its twin before both are forced to close their eyes as soot and dirt fall atop them.

There is a bit of weightlessness then and Yu would be lying if he says his heart doesn't jump in his throat just then. Being unable to see was a lot more disconcerting than he figures it would be. Plus falling and not knowing where they'll hand also isn't filling him with warm fuzzies.

After falling for what feels like hours they finally crash into the ground for the second time today. Yu curses so does Mika. They are in mutual agreement that this day officially terrible.

"So...everything still attached?" Yu ventures because if his leg wasn't broken before it is now.

"Thankfully," Mika huffs, and there is just enough light that they can see the outline of each other's faces. Dust from above trickles down towards them as Mika gets up. Yu lifts his hand up and Mika slings it over his shoulders before they hobble their way towards a faint light in the distance.

The hefty smell of rot and industrial decay slowly gives way to a much lighter smell the further they walk. As the duo step into the much lighter area they are surprised to see a field of flowers encompassed in a ring of gently glowing light.

"How even...?" Mika wonders and Yu nods in agreement.

"Not sure, but lets check it out," Yu says, grinning as he looks at the different colored flowers. It was interesting to see so many different species all together down here, or at least he figures they're different. They all look different, but the human isn't going to pretend he knows the first thing about flowers.

Using his one good leg he hops over to the field, careful not to trample any flowers as he does so. Mika hangs back for a moment before following after his companion. It wouldn't be good for Yu to hurt his injured leg anymore than he already has, but the raven haired teen seems too busy admiring the flowers at the moment to care about making one misstep...or hop rather.

"I'm not really a fan of flowers, but these things are amazing," Yu said, beaming at Mika. It throws the vampire off for a moment. "I mean, just think about it, very little light and when was the last time it rained? But these things are still growing despite all of that."

Yu suddenly falls to the ground which startles Mika, but he soon realizes that it was intentional. The teen stretches out his arms, still very mindful of his leg, before taking a deep breath and sighing. Unsure of what else to do the blonde takes a seat next to Yu and decides to look at the flowers.

They really are pretty and the fragrance puts him at ease. He wonders faintly who planted them and why here? Unless of course this area had at one time been above ground, which now that he looks around he believes that it probably had been at one time, but it really is amazing to think that the flowers have survived for as long as they have.

It is then that he sees through the dull rays of light a staircase, broken down and on the verge of collapse, sure, but he figures that is their best way out. He turns to tell Yu only to be greeted by the sounds of snoring.

Yes, it would appear that his friend is, in fact, asleep. With his eyes closed and his body in repose Mika notes just how haggard the other teen looks. There are dark circles that contrast starkly against Yu's pale skin, far too pale to be considered normal, and this worries him. Yu is really pushing himself or rather those humans probably are to meet their own agenda. But honestly the vampires aren't much better.

Shoving those ill thoughts aside he decides that he doesn't have the heart to wake Yu up. It isn't like he'll be useful to the humans for this battle with as injured as he is anyway, and Mika doesn't relish the idea of taking Yu anywhere near vampire territory with those injuries either...

So they'll wait for now until Yu wakes up and can be taken to receive proper treatment. Even if proper treatment requires Yu to be returned to the humans...

Settling down next to the other teen Mika takes in a calming breath that is filled with the fragrance of the flowers before closing his eyes. So far this was a much better place to rest than a coffin.

* * *

End


End file.
